William
William Jr. is the Main protagonist/antihero of the Violette1st video series. About William was born on October 4, 2001, and he is currently 15 years old, according to violette1st's twitter account. He is an overweight boy who spends too much time playing his Xbox, which bothers his family members (most notably, his father Bill, who always belittles him). Whenever someone in his family (especially Bill) tries to get him off the Xbox by turning off the internet, taking the Xbox and hiding it somewhere, etc., he throws a tantrum and starts destroying objects around the house. He has 3 Xbox ones (one being destroyed by his family, another being sold on eBay and the most recent being a Xbox One S, which was destroyed by Andy and Bill). On his birthday, William did not want to go to school because he said that kids don't go to school on their birthdays, which is not true. His first debut in the violette1st series was in "William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework". There had been older videos of him in the violette1st channel, but mostly family videos rather than him being psycho. In WILLIAM'S WALMART SHELF ASSEMBLING DISASTER!!!, it is mentioned that he has Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and takes medication for it. This could be one of the factors that causes Williams destructive behavior. The worst thing that has happened to William was when he was tied up and got his Xbox One S destroyed by Bill and Andy. His catchphrase is "Get freaking rekt!" and "Don't mess with me!" He also happens to lack any common sense or have any knowledge despite him being in high school; he doesn't know what "deceased" mean. Though he does use words like "consequences", "justify", etc. practically meaning he does pay attention in school, for the most of it. He happens to be hypocritical, in WILLIAM LOSES IT OVER ANDY'S XBOX ADDICTION!!! in shown that he stated (more like exclaimed) towards Andy that, "More to do things than playing Xbox!" & "you need to get out more & do some exercise!" Which Violette agreed to that, but William mentioned that he doesn't like to do it. He happens to be gullible/naive, which isn't normal for he's 15 (which he does act like he's 8 or younger). He actually believed that some person (troller) on Ebay, that's going to pay them over 70,000 dollars (KID LOSES IT OVER BID TROLLER ON EBAY!!!) Following up that he's pretty irrational, like Violette wants him to have new shoes, which he does, but the previous kind of shoes; stating that they're "valuable". On a later video, "EBAY SCAMMER BRIBES INNOCENT CHILD!!!", he naturally stated that he hated his old, torn shoes. Most of the comments states he should be put into a TV show, "Beyond Scared Straight", for him being an ungrateful & disrespectful brat Reception William generally receives positive reviews, but he is still a highly controversial character due to his destructive behavior and his rudeness to other people. Sometimes however, people feel bad for William like a time where Bill and Andy tied him up and destroyed his Xbox and terrorized him in his room in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and when Andy beated him up on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!!. Quotes *"Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub." *"Well, I'll email him when he's done being deceased." *"You have like ten of your special moments every day! Last week it was your "Special Reese's Cup moment", you always have your "movie night moments", you always have your moments! YOUR FREAKING MOMENTS!!!" *"SHUT UP!" *"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FACE?!!!" *"I don't wanna watch stupid Christmas movies!" *"I don't care if it's a freaking game!" *"You're gonna take time out of my Xbox time?!!! So you can watch stupid Christmas movies?!!!" *"It's 9:36, for real! Can I just go to bed? I'M SO TIRED!!!" *"I am playing the frickin game and i'm frickin losing and I can't friggin win!" *"I'm not gonna freaking take a freaking break, I just wanna freaking win!!!!!!" *"You wanted me to vacuum? I'll show you vacuuming!" *"I should show that video to the police!" *"Why would you go ahead an hour to lose an hour?" *"I'm going to write to the president of the daylight savings association." *"SCREW YOU DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!!!" *"Why? Why do they set it ahead an hour, if you lose an hour?!!!!" *"My dad has done too much crap to me lately." *"You shouldn't have done that, that's what it comes to okay? NOW DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!" *"IM NOT WATCHING A FREAKING MOVIE!!!" *"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FREAKING XBOX?!!!!" *"You may have won the battle, BUT YOU DIDN'T WIN THE WAR!!!!" *"Least I'm not gonna end up a fat*ss like him." *"I don't wanna sit down and watch freaking Christmas movies, they're so stupid! *"I WILL BREAK THAT CAMERA!!" *"I didn't do anything wrong, just give it to me!" *"Just make it easy and give it to me right now!" *"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal." *"I'm gonna starve to death!" *"Have fun sleeping on the roof!" *"OK so, you're playing a stupid console when the time you wanted to play Call of Duty." *"What d'ya mean? You freaking got rekt with that freaking shredded wheat on your head." *"I don't wanna go to the light show! I just wanna go to Taco Bell!" *"There's a light on your camera! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! Theres a light right there! Theres a light right there! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! *"FREAKING SCRUUUUUUUUUUB!!!!!" *"I'M FREAKING DONE!!!!!!" *"FREAKING JERK!!!" *FREAKING IDIOT!!!!" *"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!" *"FREAKING FRICK OFF!!!!" *"I HATE YOU DAD!" *"ARE WE GOING TO TACO BELL?!!!!!" *"GIVE ME MY MOUNTAIN DEW!!!!!!!!!" *"GIMME MY XBOX!!" *"GET REKT! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING MY XBOX!!!" *"GET OUT!!!" *"WE'RE NOT WATCHING THE FREAKING MOVIE!!!" *"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! I'LL GO UPSTAIRS! YOU WANT A MOVIE?!! I'LL GIVE YOU A MOVIE!!!!" *"Yeah, but you do different things! The movie's just a freaking recording that you play over and over again!" *"You play it over and over again! And you'll be like OH MY GOD! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS PART!!!" *"I'm the one who should be asking questions!" *"You can probably repeat every single word they say in the movie." *"Your tablets outside, go get it!" *"I can't wait for my Xbox to come!" *"STOP SHINING THE FREAKING LIGHT ON ME!!!" *"Time to go get him." *"IM GOING FIRST!!!!!" *"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!!! I'M DONE, I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!!" (after William shattered the car window to retrieve his Xbox) *"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!!" *"YOU NEED TO STOP FREAKING DOING THAT CRAP!!!!" *"OH MY GOD! YOU MADE DRIVE OFF THE CLIFF ON MY GAME!" *"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" *"YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW GRAND THEFT AUTO 5! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!" *"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! YOU FREAKING PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T HAVE GRAND THEFT AUTO! YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW COPY!!!!" *"It's just funny!" *"I know, I could smell! *"IM USING IT!!" *"WHATS OK?! HE FREAKING SLAMMED CAKE IN MY FACE!!!!" *"I'M NOT GONNA PAY YOU AS MUCH NOW!" *"You are so annoying! DON'T EVER DO A MORNING PRANK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" *"Do you like hot sauce?" *"He got it all over the floor!" *"Call the freaking erm, crappy... crappy people things." *"Call the freaking whatever it is support." *"Would you please call the support?" *"I'M NOT WAITING TIL SATURDAY TO PLAY GAMES! AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA HAVE OFF TOMORROW! AND I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT VIDEO GAMES!" *"If your in a survival area, just grab a router!" *"You know what it is now?! IT'S A KINDLE FIRE!!!" *"You're sleepin' outside tonight." *"Haha, look what I have, I have your keys!" *"I don't want to sit there and stare at Peanuts the whole time." *"I DIDN'T COME OUT HERE TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING, I CAME OUT HERE TO EAT!!!" *"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" *"I'M '''NOT '''WATCHING CHRISTMAS MOVIES!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!" *"Your hat is stupid." *"The music SUCKS!!" *"Are you ready to see the best shoe in the world?" *"Why are you being shoeist?" *"Oh, you were probably saving it for Rotten Rebecca." *"WHERES MY PHONE?!!" *"Gimme my phone or I'm gonna text Rotten Rebecca!" *"Here I go!" *"I DONT CARE!!! THATS A GOOD THING!!!" *"You good for a date on Friday?" *"That's a piece of junk, that's a frickin' Netbook!!" *" GET REKT YOU FREAKING JERK!!!" *"Can't stand HOMEWORK!!!" Gallery WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL FREAK-OUT!!!.jpg|William shouting maxresdefault.jpg|William receiving fanmail unamed.jpg|William playing video games maxresdefault (1).jpg|Overweight William mqdefault.jpg|Happy William boy.jpg|Young William W2.jpeg god.png|William begging Andy to stop William.jpg williamandbillarguing.png|William and Bill arguing williamindacar.jpg|William in the car Pleasewillnocry.png williamlaughinglikeasavahe.jpg|William laughing crabbywill.png WILLWITHCAKEBOIII.jpg|William with cake on his face williamontheheadset.png williamgoerspsyyyy.png williamonpc.png MOM_GOES_PSYCHO_AND_THROWS_FIDGET_SPINNER_OFF_A_ROOF!!!.jpg williamandyandbillfightingovercake.png|William, Bill and Andy fighting over cake Do you all like William? I LOVE HIM!!! HE'S THE BEST PERSON EVER!!! I GIVE HIM AN A+!!! I love him!! He's amazing!! I give him an A!! I love him! He's great! I give him an A-! I like him! He's very good! I give him a B+! I like it! He's good! I give him a B. I like him. He's fine. I give him a B-. I like him. He's okay. I give him a C+ I don't love him, nor do I hate him. He's mediocre. I give him a C. I don't like him. He's not good. I give him a C-. I don't like him! He's bad! I give him a D+! I hate him!! He's terrible! I give him a D! I hate him!! He's awful!! I give him a D-!! I HATE HIM!!! HE'S THE WORST PERSON EVER!!! I GIVE HIM AN F!!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes